


Harry Potter Drabbles - Poly and Mixed

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles include a variety of poly and multiple-partner pairings in the Harry Potter-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturnalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Remus, and Severus give a party.

All things considered, the party had been a success. Severus hadn't actually hexed anyone, although Harry was sure that he had been tempted to when the Weasley twins started singing their own risqué lyrics to "Adeste Fideles."

Now Severus was flicking his wand to send abandoned glasses and dirty plates into the kitchen, looking annoyed.

Remus nudged Harry, and the two of them approached Severus from either side.

"That can wait till tomorrow," Remus told him. "Harry and I are going to ensure that you enjoy _something_ tonight."

Severus' lips twitched. "Beyond the spectacle of Molly dancing? I'll be delighted."


	2. Joyous Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George convince Hermione to try dancing in the rain.

Fred goggled at her. "You must have done, Hermione. When you were little?"

"No, really." Hermione shook her head earnestly. "Never." She's _walked_ in the rain, of course, to school and to the shops, but dancing?

"Come on, then," said George, tugging at her hand.

Self-conscious, Hermione moved stiffly until Fred began to whirl her around, the fat drops pelting them until Hermione's hair hung in wet ropes and she was gasping for breath. George cut in then, waltzing her along the garden's stone path and back again.

"Fun, right?" Fred grinned.

"Very," laughed Hermione , and kissed them both soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "dancing in the rain" that inell gave for holiday 2006.


	3. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus dresses Harry up for Severus.

"Just wait, Harry."

"You're the one who's impatient."

"He'll be here any minute."

"He hates surprises. He's going to kill us, you know."

"No he won't."

"I'm sure he'll at least hex me. Thanks, Remus."

"Severus will be too astonished by what you're wearing to have the breath to hex you."

"Small comfort."

"You do look rather good in Slytherin green."

"I don't know if he'll like the corset."

"That's why I'll be ready to take his wand and cast the _Silencio_. Then you can have your wicked way with him."

"Whose idea was this again?"

"Mine. But you agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Pranks" challenge at lupin100.


	4. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus doesn't enjoy the holidays much.

Remus had decided that on the whole he dreaded Molly's regular holiday invitations to the Burrow. It was generous of her to include Tonks and Remus in the extended Weasley family celebrations, he couldn't say otherwise, and Tonks always appeared to enjoy spending time in the crowded cheerful house although she had once commented that Remus drank too much at the events. Since then he'd been more careful. He drank to blot out the sight of green eyes across the room; now he had to pretend that the man he loved was nothing more than an old student and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for "The Burrow" challenge at lupin100.


	5. Calculated Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don't know what will happen, you love while you can.

Hermione knows -- well, they all know, don't they? -- the plan's risks. She has calculated the chances of all three of them surviving, and they are bad. Two, yes, there's a reasonable hope of that, but not all three.

When she explains this to Harry and Ron, they look at each other. She hopes neither has any foolish idea that it's too dangerous for her; without all three they will surely fail. But that is not their intention. Together they touch her, kiss her, and she responds, reaching with both hands for this brief happiness before they face the darkness together.


	6. Trine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The idea was Harry's, really."

The idea was Harry's, really. You see, he knew about her, but she didn't know about him. No one did. We'd started messing about in third year, but neither of us wanted to recognize what that meant, so Harry went out with Cho and Ginny and I went out with Lavender. Then there was Hermione; I could tell she was in love with me. Harry encouraged it. Maybe he already thought the three of us should be together, or maybe originally he just meant it for protective coloration, but somehow it became clear that we all three needed each other.


	7. Dark Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill _will_ get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by snegurochka_lee's novella "[The Blue Door](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1088893.html)."

Sweating, Bill woke. The dreams were growing worse – or better? – every night now. Beside him Fleur stirred in her sleep, curling protectively around the child she bore. He loved her. He did, he told himself, but that didn't assuage the guilt, and certainly did nothing to stop the instigating dreams, dreams that left him hard with the image of another man pinned underneath him, growling savagely as Bill thrust home – or was it himself flung across a table, welcoming that urgent lust? He loved Fleur, but he _wanted_ Remus – and he would have him, at least once, whatever it took.


	8. Perceptions May Differ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Remus, and Severus move into number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Remind me why I agreed to live here?" Severus grumbled as the kitchen door swung shut, the sound of Mrs. Black's voice fading.

"Because Spinner's End was even worse?" Harry set down his carrier bags and started to put away tins.

Remus kept quiet. He had contributed nothing to their household; Harry had inherited from his parents as well as Sirius, and Severus had sold Spinner's End to a Muggle company, for what purpose Remus couldn't imagine.

"I think you caught me at a weak moment, is what."

"Oh, I took unfair advantage of both of you," agreed Harry cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely and generous snegurochka_lee.


	9. Achievements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new era at Hogwarts.

With no Sorting Ceremony, since new students were randomly assigned to a House before arrival, the Great Hall echoed with chatter.

Snape shook his head. "I trust they'll be better than last year's lot. It was like having an entire year of Longbottoms."

"They weren't _that_ bad," said Harry.

"You didn't..." Snape broke off. "It's time."

Professor Sinistra rose to her feet. "Your attention, please." The noise quieted. "As you know, Professor McGonagall has decided to step down. Please join me in welcoming our new Headmaster, Professor Draco Malfoy."

Applause rang out; no one clapped louder than his two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written ( _very_ belatedly) for the sequel/prequel meme, for sktypied, who requested something set ten years after _Admittance_.


	10. Three Is the Magic Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's twenty-seventh birthday today, 31 July 2007.

Harry doesn't really care about his birthday, any more, but Severus and Draco have other ideas.

"Three times three times three – that's really magical," Draco insists. "Even if you didn't study Arithmancy you should know that."

"So what?"

"So..." Draco grins mischievously, looking for a moment very young. "So we're going to take you out, liquor you up, and give you something special."

"You are, huh?" Harry thinks. "A new broom?"

"No." Harry shivers as Severus speaks; the dark voice still does that to him, even after years. "Something much more significant than that."

Harry licks his lips in anticipation.  



	11. To the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first into the water.

"It's all right for _her_ ," Ron muttered to Harry. " _Her_ bits aren't out there for people to gawp over."

With the water halfway up her thighs, Hermione turned. "Come on! It's not that cold." The sun glittered on the river as she sank down and moved a bit further out.

"No one else is around," Harry pointed out. "Just us, and we've all seen each other's bits plenty of times." He grinned, remembering the night before.

Ron scowled, but reluctantly pulled off his pants and stood naked. "Race you?"

They plunged into the river, reaching Hermione at the same moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for inell, who asked for Harry/Hermione/Ron, "skinny dipping."


	12. World on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione needn't be alone any longer.

Hermione thought absently that Draco's hair looked as if it were on fire from the setting sun. She ran her fingers through the loose beach sand, the grit of each grain abrading her skin. The sea's sharp briny scent filled her nostrils as she watched the two men before her. Their knees barely brushed but the haze of lust between them was unmistakable. It had been a long time, too long, since she had seen anything like it. When Harry cupped her cheek, she went to him willingly, feeling Draco's touch gentle on her throat as she kissed his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for inell, who wanted Hermione/Harry/Draco, beach, fire, and lust.


	13. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually mourning must end.

The little cave in the mountain was a practice point for long-distance Apparition, especially useful since it looked different at different seasons of the year – now, for instance, with snow dusted everywhere like a neglected room.

Harry found it an excellent place to grieve. Even after two years had passed, he still went there to be alone.

"Self-indulgent," Draco said from behind.

"He's right, Harry," came Hermione's voice. "We've all lost someone we loved; eventually you have to move on."

Together they stood beside him, putting their arms around him, the warmth of their bodies tugging Harry toward the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Hermione/Harry/Draco, mountain, snow, warmth.


	14. Jolly Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione always overworks; Draco does something about it.

"When did you last take time off?" Draco frowned at Hermione, pale and puffy-eyed, as usual drinking her morning tea hurriedly.

"Christmas," she answered, startled. "You know that. The three of us were at Bill and Fleur Weasley's."

"That doesn't count," Harry said. "All Ministry employees have a holiday at Christmas."

"Right." Draco put down his fork. "You're putting in for a fortnight off, starting Monday. No arguing. I'll make arrangements today."

Hermione looked at his determined face, and didn't protest.

The next week, lying in the sunshine of the Marbella beach, she held both her husbands' hands and finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who asked for Draco/Harry/Hermione and whose prompt was "sunshine." The title is poached from the song of the same name in the musical _Mary Poppins_.


	15. Wedding Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a truly terrible dancer, but he has no choice.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," complained Harry.

"You're getting off easy," Hermione said. "All _you_ have to learn is the waltz. I'm the one who's going to look a real fool."

They both shot dirty looks at Draco, who raised his hands defensively. "My parents are being awfully tolerant for them, accepting a trio marriage. At least we can have traditional dancing at the reception."

"I know," Hermione sighed, although Harry rolled his eyes. "Start the music again, Draco. Come on, Harry. One, two, three..."

It was a good thing that it only took two to tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Harry/Hermione/Draco and gave the prompt "tango."


	16. Punchbowl Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is finally ready to ask for what _he_ wants.

It happened over the punch bowl at the Weasleys' Christmas party, four years after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Nearly dying made me rethink my priorities," Remus said, blinking owlishly at Harry and Draco. "Now that Teddy is more than a baby, I can pursue my own interests for the first time in my life. And what I'm finding interesting right now is you two."

Harry had long suspected that Remus might lean towards men. He looked at Draco, who said coolly, "Are the rumors about werewolf stamina true?"

Remus smirked. "Take me home with you tonight and you'll find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For snegurochka_lee, who wanted Remus/Harry/Draco, "punch."


	17. Unexpected Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's received an unexpected invitation.

Candlelight softened Draco's sharp features, turned Hermione's few freckles into a gilt blur.

"So." Harry said it nervously. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Hermione and Draco shared a look, but it was Hermione who spoke.

"We've each seen you watching us... both of us, alone and together." Her hands at her throat, she began deliberately to unbutton her blouse, baring the curves of her breasts. "You belong with us."

Draco nodded, put one hand on Hermione's thigh and held the other out to Harry.

Harry drank off the rest of his wine for courage and went to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Harry/Hermione/Draco, "belong, candlelight, soft."


	18. Christmas Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry wish Hermione would find a different gift to give.

It was practically a tradition now, after three years.

Hermione claimed that she liked to keep up the skill that she'd developed in knitting clothes for unwary house-elves, but Draco and Harry privately agreed that she had decided that a scarf every Christmas for each of them was a suitable gift, and this way she didn't have to think too hard.

They further agreed that the best way to convince Hermione to come up with a different idea would be to use the previous years' scarves to tie her up.

None of their plans had ever misfired quite so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Harry/Hermione/Draco, scarf.


	19. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's awake late.

The clock had long since chimed midnight. The room was dark, its chill silence broken only by the sound of soft breathing. Hermione smiled to herself, gently touching fair hair and dark. Draco murmured in his sleep, and Harry shifted, snuggling closer. Hermione lay between them, half-propped on pillows, one hand resting gently on her rounded stomach. They might be able to guess who the child's father was, but she never wanted to know for certain. She gazed out of the uncurtained windows into the dark night beyond, watching the snowflakes pile up on the sill in a soft blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Hermione/Harry/Draco, snowflakes.


	20. Promoting Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all for the good of the ~~country~~ wizarding world. Kingsley/Bill/Fleur.

"What is zis?" Fleur asked as Kingsley stroked down her naked thigh with a feather. He ran it behind her knee and she giggled.

"A lot of fun?" Bill suggested, lifting his head from her breast.

Fleur shook her head. "Oui, but non. I mean ze three of us together."

"A threesome? A triad?"

Kingsley touched Bill's hip to get his attention and said in his soft deep voice, "I might call it 'promoting interspecies cooperation,' given Fleur's Veela ancestry and your half-werewolf status."

Chuckling, Bill said, "As Minister, that's only your duty."

Fleur kissed each of them in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a_d_medievalist who wanted Kingsley/Bill/Fleur, feather.


	21. Curtains Are Pulled Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco never expected the welcome he received, and now he acknowledges it.

Draco's breath clouds the air. The sun is brilliant, but it is well below freezing on this January day and Harry spends an instant wondering how the gravediggers managed.

"...treated me like a son." Draco blinks rapidly.

Harry's arm curls around Hermione. He has already spoken for her father; now it is Draco's turn. Tears run down Hermione's mother's face as Draco finishes.

One by one they pass the grave, each dropping in a handful of earth stiff with ice.

Hermione will stay with her mother for a few days, and then Draco and Harry will bring their wife home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Hermione/Draco/Harry, clouds.


	22. Ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things were meant to be.

The ifs crowd Hermione's mind as she pulls white satin over her head.

 _If Harry and Ron hadn't met on the train._

If they hadn't all three been Sorted into Gryffindor.

If she hadn't been clever enough to help them when they needed her.

She mentions this to Luna, who waits to adjust her veil. Ginny still hasn't quite accepted matters, and refused to be a bridesmaid. Hermione regrets that.

Luna, in her own way, is practical. "If none of that had happened, you wouldn't be here – but you wouldn't know better."

 _Some things were meant to be_ , concludes Hermione.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally comment!fic for inell on the occasion of her 11th fic-writing anniversary.


	23. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's been dreaming of Ron. And Hermione. A double drabble.

After Ron has gone, Harry wakes up each night reaching for him. It's ridiculous, really; whatever Harry feels, Ron has never indicated any interest in more than friendship. Harry tries to tell himself that dreaming of Ron is just his brain being odd, but deep down he knows better.

He dreams of Hermione as well, and maybe that's not so strange since it's just the two of them now.

Day by day he watches Hermione growing sadder at Ron's continued absence. He knows too that it's Hermione that Ron wants. All of this is so tangled in Harry's head that there doesn't seem to be any way to straighten it out, until one evening in desperation he starts to talk to Hermione.

When Harry makes clear his feelings for her and that he loves Ron, too, but that he knows Ron loves Hermione as well as vice versa, Hermione goes very quiet. She takes Harry's hand and holds it, her thumb stroking absently over his knuckles, until he falls silent.

Then she lifts Harry's hand to her mouth and kisses his palm, and promises him that if—no, _when_ —Ron returns, the three of them will work things out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, no prompt! Just a snippet that came to me yesterday, clearly influenced by the film of DH/1.


	24. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cold wet winter's day.

A steady dreary drizzle and a wind that seemed to come straight from the North Sea had soaked Severus through by the time he reached his flat and fumbled stiff-fingered with the key.

He frowned as he stepped inside. He had been hurried that morning, but surely he had turned off the heat? Severus went to put on a flannel robe. The bedroom, however, turned out to be occupied. Within moments Severus was naked, sandwiched between Harry on one side and Draco on the other, each of them equally intent on ensuring that he had a very warm welcome indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For torino10154, who wanted Severus/Harry/Draco, warm welcome.


End file.
